


Transmutation

by SSC



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Insanity, Original Character Death(s), Other, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До того, как взятся за Арси, Джиаксус много экспериментировал. Не всем повезло пережить его эксперименты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

> Написано изначально как стеб над идеей "автоботка, влюбленная в Мегатрона". Концепт мутировал, оброс шипами и начал плеваться ядом. Дописано на гет-фест на ТФ-порн, там и выложено.  
> WARNING: могут быть триггеры на насилие, осторожнее!
> 
> Напоминаю, что по айдиви трансформеры - внегендерные существа без полового размножения, а единственная фем, Арси - продукт эксперимента. Ветки про Виндблейд на момент начала работы не существовало в природе и я ее не учитываю.

Джиаксус много работал над вопросами подчинения и слома личности. Неожиданный подарок ему принесли белковые двуполые виды: они, как оказалось, развили совершенно невероятный вид рабства, вид, записанный так глубоко, что даже трансформеров они воспринимали только через призму этого раздвоения расы на Рабов и Господ, Продуктивных и Репродуктивных, прислуживающих, не имеющих прав... или почти не имеющих. Невероятно! Удивительно!  
Лорд Мегатрон, выслушав его доклад ворны назад, приказал разобраться и применить.  
Джиаксус не был уверен, что Лорд понял всю прелесть, всю тонкость того, что он хотел сделать с автоботами. Вся издевательская тонкость... Джиаксус смотрел на строчки кода с удовлетворением. «Эксперимент готов к запуску». - написал он Саундвейву, прикрепив несколько громадных файлов. Сам код весил совсем немного, но эксперименты, ожидания, рекомендации по внедрению..  
Этим займется Саундвейв. Он умеет делать вирусы.

***

Война шла долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы бойцы отвыкли видеть неразбомбленный пейзаж, забыли, как полироваться в нормальной мойке, и как - заправляться не по графику...  
Отряд Фаерстара не был исключением — как все, они переносили грязь, опасность, нужду... ничего необычного для армии вчерашних мечтателей, недавних гонщиков и курьеров, исследователей и библиотекарей, да и вел-то их недавний коп не из самых крутых. Айронвейв, Хардфист, недавно вернувшийся с переделки Стритфлай и сам Фаерстар - всего четверо почти друзей и боевых товарищей.

\- Нет, они там что-то в энергон не то кладут! - Стритфлай расхохотался, выслушивая новости. Его новая альтформа включала кучу массшифтовых элементов, и все равно он выглядел мелким и ободранным, - ни шлака себе вирус! А наболт такой?  
\- Слышь, да ты б видел! - Хардфист взмахнул ручищами, - ты прикинь, Спрингер выходит и такой «да я фем! Отстаньте! Вы меня не любите!»  
Айронвейв ткнулся фейсплейтом в стол, потом еще раз:  
\- Вот болта ты не записываешь, а?!  
\- Чтоб меня врекеры гоняли? - Хардфист сам расхохотался, -- не, не, ты прикинь, он этак себя обводит по бедренному профилю, и на Роадбастера зырк — мол, хорош? Роад а-аще не допер! Укатились там ваще!  
\- Его хоть лечат? - Стритфлай сам подвывал от хохота, - или так и... - он изобразил жест, и Айронвейв снова ткнулся в стол, - зато конам шок, а! Ты прикинь, выпадает на тебя такой Спрингер и ххопа жарким корпусом «коннекть меня, давай!»  
\- И пушкой в рожу тычет, да!  
Тут разобрало даже Фаерстара до истерического поскуливания в кулак. Дурацкий вирус, менявший поведение, уже было вышел из топа тем, но просвещать вернувшегося из ремонтной товарища — самое то!  
Он поставил себе пометку — скинуть Стритфлаю лечилку-пак от этого шлакова червя. Вычистили вроде, но вдруг...

Из командной кварты их выдернуло тревогой, и больше Фаерстар о пометке не вспоминал — они стреляли, орали и бились, и альтформа Стритфлая теперь удобно ложилась в руки и на плечо — переделали клевую тачку в мощное оружие, и учиться с ним обращаться пришлось в бою, а вирус вычистили, конечно вычистили, еще семь циклов назад!

 

_«Запись в дневнике номер 4.567_  
Что-то мне давно не хотелось его вести. До войны вон сколько записей, а тут все не до того... в медбее было время перечитать — весело, столько всего происходило. Раньше бы друзья обалдели, как скучно я сейчас живу, ну или наоборот. Никаких тебе новых коллекций подвесок и полировки дверец от выдающегося мастера, одна грязь и десептиконы.   
Кто б знал, что Фаерстар будет таким классным напарником. Такой был смешной глупый немодный дурак, эх и дразнили мы его... А ничего, простил. И командир хороший. А больше кто... Фаервинда убили, Клайвстара убили, про Найтвиша не знаю, уже сто восемьдесят циклов молчит, Флайстрит у десептиконов, но тоже пропал, давно не попадался на прицел. Грохнул кто-то идиота... а сколько визгу было — за десептиконами будущее, за Мегатроном свобода... чего, хлебнули, а, своей свободы?  
У меня новый корпус. Так странно. Не ощущаю его собственным. В медбее все болело, а тут вроде прошло... но ощущения такие странные.  
Но смотрится приятно — в отражателе сплошная красота. Прямо так бы залапать со всех сторон, м-м! Ха-ха, интерфейс-фантазии прямо захлестывают: когда Фаер на гашетку давит, это так о-ох, и потом по стволу снаряд! Иногда не хочется выходить из альтормы, там бы и грузануться.  
Круто быть пушкой. Особенно в таких руках.  
Интересно, это от переделки летит проц или так? Сегодня меня внезапно очень завел образ пушки Мегатрона. Вот так бы, только кому-нибудь из своих, и подключения везде, м-ммм... Но нет уж, приставать к Фаерстару последнее дело.» 

***

Боевую группу часто перекидывали по фронту — то нужна огневая поддержка штаба, то — мобильное сопровождение Проулу, то вот теперь - неожиданная миссия глубоко за линию фронта, под командованием Миража.  
Мираж терпеть не мог такие довески. «Довески» его тоже недолюбливали, и только Фаерстар пытался хоть как-то сгладить конфликты.  
\- Размещаемся, - он вышел из альтформы и бережно снял путешествовавшего на его крыше Стритфлая — ему прилетело ракетой пол-цикла назад, и контузия еще не прошла, - Мираж подойдет позже.  
\- А он ваще придет? - Айронвейв затормозил со скрежетом покрышек, своей вызывающей ярко-зеленой окраской так и напрашиваясь на пулю снайпера. Все уже перекрасились, и только этот пижон упирался.  
Хардфист притормозил рядом, его более тяжелая мощная альтформа несла крупный секретный груз, и он недовольно рыкал движком.  
\- Давайте вы меня разгрузите, а! - он ткнул колесом Айронвейва, - не ной, ржа, задрал уже!  
Стритфлай трансформировался наконец, потряс шлемом, и махнул рукой на внимательный взгляд командира — мол, неважно. Фаерстар еще клик смотрел на него — маленького, тонкого, бледно-серого цвета — активной краски пожалели что ли, ржавь? - и несчастного.   
По шлему шла золотистая кромка, видны были следы старой краски — яростно-синей, с проблеском по последней — забытой почти — моде, но тонкие линии корпуса почти сливались по цвету с изломанным бетоном вокруг. Тяжко скрипнув вент-системами, командир пошел разгружать соратника, вяло переругиваясь с Айронвейвом.  
Руины гигантского кондоминиума, раньше размещавшегося в пригороде Полихекса, а теперь всей своей южной стороной оплавленного, а западной — обрушенного, не выглядели слишком дружелюбными. Наверняка пара гнезд скреплетов, и может, даже инсекты, хотя их меток, характерных шестигранных гнезд снаружи, не было видно. Четверо меха выглядели на его фоне совсем крохотными, подходя к зоне крупнотоннажников. Наверняка до войны тут жили не самые богатые, средний класс: рабочие, строители, перевозчики, места которым требовалась прорва, а денег на хорошие районы не хватало.   
Стремительно смеркалось — маленькое далекое светило Кибертрона уже закатывалось, сиянием охватывая далекие башни Воса, почти жилые — и не видно, что обуглены, разграблены, если не наводить оптику специально. Под тенью кондоминиума уже сгустились ночные сумерки, только проблескивали последние оставшиеся стекла небольших окошек, обширные прозрачные летные входы щерились пустотой, их былые поверхности хрустели под ногами — синеватое стекло управляемой поляризации. Сейчас такое не достать, заводы давно производят патроны и броню, а не стекло.  
Стритфлай бессмысленно смотрел чуть поверх третьего этажа, где чаще всего бывали точки снайперов или турелей автоматической защиты. Хотя кто тут турели будет ставить — фронт далеко на юге, за Полихексом, бои идут в Хеликсе. В Хеликсе, где раньше были Большие Гонки, вторые по престижности. Крутые вроде Блерра брезговали, конечно, а вот сам Стритфлай гонялся с наслаждением, три Кубка Хеликса пылились где-то в багаже, который ездил, ездил за адресатом, да так и пропал. Давно... раньше... когда его альтформа еще прочно стояла на четырех колесах, а не лежала в чужих руках, одновременно немыслимо смертоносная и невыразимо беспомощная. Зачем он только согласился на эту дурацкую переделку, а?  
\- Пошли, - Фаерстар коснулся его наплечника, и оказалось, что уж совсем стемнело, и даже далекие золотые искры в разбитых стеклах погасли, - пошли, тебе понравится, что мы тут обнаружили.  
Друг улыбался, и держал руку очень осторожно — будто боясь обидеть. Стритфлай рывком кивнул, и пошел рядом, в чернильный провал главного входа, и там — уже перестроив зрение на другой режим (и заодно обнаружив, как все фонит — прямо так и сияло, не стоило оставаться тут надолго, электроника полетит, надо сказать Фаерстару...) - там поднявшись по широкому пандусу на третий этаж, как раз тот, где обычно сидели снайперы, а теперь будет дежурить он сам. Фаерстар мог бы сменить форму и быстро доехать, но терпеливо, медленно шел рядом, приноровляя широкий размашистый шаг к осторожным шагам Стритфлая.   
\- Сюрпри-из! - Айронвейв не дождался, пока они дойдут, и вылетел прямо на пандус, размахивая в руке.. чем, распылителем?! - смари чо нашли чувак это краска, синяя краска правильная-а! ща красавчиком бушь! - он подхватил дернувшегося Стритфлая в охапку одной рукой, второй размахивая перед его фейсплейтом баллончиком, - там целая прорва, прикинь, мы ття ща покрасим, и тебя! - он пнул Фаерстара, хмыкнувшего от этого сияющего энтузиазма, - ща покрасим, все ок будет, слыш!  
Баллончик тоже светился, как все тут, радиацией мертвого Полихекса.

 

_«Запись в дневнике номер 4.569_  
Наконец-то нашлась краска, чтобы прикрыть грунтовку корпуса, а то ходил ободранным, самому противно. Смотрелся в отражатель — красивая.  
Я — красивая.  
Перечитал строчку выше, чего-то не понял. Нет, перечитала. Вот так. Интересно, откуда вообще взялся этот язык фемок? И вообще откуда про фемок-то пошло? Не могу вспомнить, неинтересно было — вроде как мем. Все поигрались, наигрались и забыли, осталось где-то на периферии, в шутках, фразах... А, вспомнила — это был третий сезон гонок Хеликса пять ворн назад. Не верится даже. Всего пять ворн... тогда все плакаты, переписка были прямо все в фемках, рисовали их, друг на друга примеривали, и я примеривала, точно, теперь помню — даже запись можно найти. Но искать не хочется. А еще мне страшно перечитывать ранние, старые записи. В начале войны их читал, теперь не хочу, такое отчаяние нападает, страшное отчаяние... Как будто война никогда не кончится. Так быстро все рухнуло.  
Но я правда чувствую себя фем. Еще не понимаю, почему. Тогда это была игра, сейчас же меня красили, потом крутили, пихали — и прямо коленки подгибались от восторга, как приятно это было, становиться красивее, и что.... ну, что меня не спрашивают. Раньше подрался бы, а тут вдруг так приятно расслабиться, пока красят....  
Синей хватило только на наплечники и на руки, потом меня раскрасили в серебристый и желтый, я дергалась, а Вейв держал, вот ржа, а! Но приятно-о... дурацкое ощущение, тебя зажимают, а системы дрожат.  
Ладно, неважно, я хорошо выгляжу, мне нравится говорить о себе в фемском ключе, почему бы и нет. На войне это точно никому не помешает. Хотя надо фильтровать, а то забегают еще... но это не вирус, не может быть вирус — я еще тогда захотела, ощутила себя фем, пять ворн назад, на гонках, просто мне было не до того, и страшно было сломаться, все вокруг обычные, а тут вдруг фем. Да и позорно это как-то было — но я не хуже их, я точно не хуже! Как хочу, так про себя и говорю, и путь все подавятся ржой! 

***

Фаерстар снова с тревогой проверил комм. Мираж должен был появиться уже три брийма назад, что его задержало? Груз нужно передать точно в срок, у них ограничены ресурсы, и если цикл-два они подождать могут, то еще через цикл придется начинать мародерство. И нет приказа на случай отсутствия... он рассеянно прижал крепче Стритфлая, лежавшего в альтформе на штативе, глянул вокруг снова.  
\- Хей, - плеча коснулась невидимая рука. И только чудом Фаерстар не заорал, - быстро внутрь.  
Мираж!  
Фаерстар схватил Стритфлая, не скинув ему приказ, и быстро, скрытными перебежками двинулся к техническому входу, достаточно закрытому. На пути его по связи коснулся запрос, принятое сообщение шло по закрытой линии, и в шифре:  
«Операция усложняется. Вам необходимо перебазироваться по этим координатам с грузом, как можно быстрее» - прикрепленная карта несла координаты в дополнительном шифре.  
Фаерстар ничего не знал — ни чего они тут ждут, ни как долго придется им сидеть так глубоко в десептиконском тылу.  
«Оружие искровое?» - кратко скинул невидимый Мираж, чье присутствие выдавали только следы в пыли.  
«Искровое, это Стритфлай»  
«Передашь в личное командование на цикл, мне нужна такая огневая поддержка»  
«Наш приказ?»  
«Все тот же — охраняйте груз, не попадайтесь конам, ждите распоряжений»

***

Цикл растянулся на два потом — на три. Мираж повесил на свое новое оружие глушилку излучения Искры, чтобы их не засекли, и старался не думать, что за спиной висит нечто живое. Пусть это и оставался товарищ... нет, переделка меха в оружие его не радовала, какие бы обоснования ни приводили ему Джазз и Проул. Оптимус разделял его мнение, но не мог при этом отрицать — всего несколько искровых пушек вернули им небольшой перевес, тогда, когда десептиконы доминировали на всех фронтах Полихекса. Крутые времена — крутые меры. Мираж надеялся, что Стритфлай вернется в обычный корпус, но пока — пока оптика, установленная на нем, работала как дополнение собственной оптики Миража, и он искал, искал, искал нужную цель, уходя все глубже во вражеский тыл.  
Они добрались почти до оплавленных руин Тарна, когда Мираж наконец остановился.  
«Так и знал, что они засядут в старой резиденции», - прошептал он едва слышно, на пониженной частоте передачи, маскируя ее под белый шум развалин, - «нам нужно быть очень осторожными. Ближайшая автоботская метка тут за пять джооров полета. Ты сможешь сделать больше двух выстрелов?»  
«У меня ограничение», - проскрипел Стритфлай совсем незнакомым недовольным голосом, - «только два, потом энергон кончается».  
«А если подключиться к моей топливной сети?»  
«Нет!»  
Винтовка дернулась в руках, едва не меняя форму, и Миражу пришлось зажимать его коленом и рукой.  
«Шлак, тут куча десептиконов! Два так два! Хотя мало, ржа...»  
Стритфлай молчал, только по зажатому корпусу часто пробегала дрожь.  
«Ладно... я смогу сделать четыре на твоем энергоне», - прошептал он в ответ. Голос дрожал. Мираж не обратил на это внимания. Ему нужны были лишние четыре заряда больше Света Праймаса.

 

_«Запись номер ..._  
Как он меня бесит, как он меня злит! Мираж никогда не был из наших, нет уж, надменная аристократическая шишка, там где-то высоко над куполом, а мы его если и видели, то редко.  
А тут таскает, молчит, зыркает на любой вопрос, как будто я дура! Злит. Не могу, мне хотелось закатить ему истерику! Пристрелить! А как представлю, что он будет в меня тыкать аппаратурой — чуть проц не слетел!  
А потом он меня вот так зажал — внезапно так шлаково хорошо стало... странно, что шесть не пообещала. Что за шлак, а... Не понимаю, мне так не нравится! Мне хорошо быть фем, мне приятно быть фем, как бы нас не дразнили, а вот это — глупости какие-то... Мираж просто ко мне плохо относится. Не так берет, таскает как жестянку, молчит все время. Не полирует даже. Ему просто на меня налить, а вот чуть что — зажал.  
Шлак, куда он меня только притащил... по координатам чуть не Каон, на границе с Тарном. Мы что, к Мегатрону подбираемся?! Да он на фронте наверное.  
Да вот еще ржавая пенка: когда я подумала про Мегатрона, меня так же разобрало, как от зажимания?.. Не знаю. Да ну все наболт, я не хочу об этом думать. Надоело!  
...  
...запись удалена. 

***

«Мы охотимся на Мегатрона», - сказал наконец Мираж, когда прилаживал подключения. Он не извинился, втыкая переходник от горловой магистрали в корпус винтовки, под цевье, и вообще почти не говорил, явственно тяготясь обществом, но Стритфлай не требовал объяснений, тоже молчал, едва скрывая неприязнь.  
Четвертый цикл скрытного базирования в глубочайшем тылу десептиконов — да Мираж бы готов проклясть эту миссию с таким напарником! И — одновременно — хоть у Адаптуса вновь такой милости просить. Несмотря на явственный негатив, Стритфлай не спорил, не скандалил, не привередничал, и почти не мешал работать.  
И позволил объединить топливные системы — жест, в последние мирные ворны считавшийся исключительно интимным, а на войне вновь ставшим всего лишь соединением систем в технических целях. Энергона в корпусе винтовки мало — его надо откуда-то черпать, на четыре сверхмощных луча, прижигающего активный кибертронский металл, заставляющий энергон детонировать в баках, выплавляющий меха изнутри. Один выстрел — и война распадется из слитного страшного фронта в победу автоботов, таких же цельных как всегда, против раздробленных десептиконов.  
У Миража были пачки выкладок от аналитиков. Сотни джооров работы Проула и Джазза, стратегов и тактиков: они гласили, что десептиконы без Мегатрона — всего лишь банда отморозков, что некому подхватить власть, выпавшую из его рук.  
Мираж рассказал бы странно молчаливому напарнику об этом — но Стритфлай не спрашивал, отчего-то лелея недовольство, а дипломатия не была сильной стороной уникального невидимого разведчика. Ему всегда хватало других сторон.  
«Через джоор,» - Мираж коснулся брони винтовки, и по пластинам прошла дрожь отвращения, - «я буду целиться, я буду и стрелять. Не мешай мне».

_Запись №..._  
Я не... что на меня наш..ло...  
Шлак, это был какой-то ржавый шлак, и мне так плохо, так больно! Мы сидели в засаде почти пять джооров. Пока наконец я не поймала в прицел... Нет, я не знаю, как то... что это...   
Меня, наверное, осудят за измену. Сейчас быстро допишу и сразу снесу, я просто не могу. Мне хочется рыдать, мне... Что со мной, о шлак!  
Когда он был в прицеле, он посмотрел на меня. Прямо на меня, прямо мне в оптику, как будто мог видеть меня. Посмотрел и улыбнулся. И поднял руку — на которой была пушка.  
Он... он... Я не могу это писать. Мне до сих пор страшно протечь от воспоминания. Он потрогал крепления пушки.  
Мираж поймал его шлем в мой прицел и выстрелил, но у меня... я не знаю... дернулось что-то, и дернулся ствол. Выстрел ушел в стену, потом его загородили, еще четыре выстрела зазря, я поджарила какую-то ржу, и видела его, его, его...  
Как это может быть? Так не честно! Почему так все...  
Ох шлак, мне хочется вырвать себе Искру, какой я наболт автобот, если я не смогла убить Мегатрона!  
...  
Запись удалена.  
Запись номер ...  
Мы провалились. Какой-то баг заставил мое дуло уйти наверх, и Мираж даже не разозлился, только хмыкнул, когда мы уже сбежали и отсиживались в каком-то ржавом гнилом подвале: «это не могло быть так легко».  
Юникроновы рога. Мне так перед ним стыдно. Перед всеми стыдно. Я не смогла. 

***

Фаерстар почти не слушал товарищей, ожидая вызова — и наконец дождался.  
\- Так. Стритфлай в госпитале, - он с облегчением выдохнул, - вернулись!  
\- Шлака они так долго, - Айронвейв потер шлем, - не отдадим больше! Восемнадцать циклов. Это как ваще, ржа! Я ща сгоняю.   
\- Нет, - Фаерстар коснулся его плеча, и сам поднялся, - сгоняю я. Сидите тут, - он осмотрел свой маленький отряд, десять циклов уже как вернувшийся с этого невнятного задания. Груз забрал в конце концов Клиффджампер, бурчащий, что он им не диверсант, и, кажется, он так и не попал по адресу, а Мираж вместе со Стритфлаем будто провалились... или убиты... или в плену?.. Но теперь сообщение гласило, что как минимум их друг жив.  
\- Слышь, я шустрее, мигом! - Айронвейв наткнулся на взгляд лидера и увял, - ну ладно. Давай ты. Ну только поцарапай его мне!  
Фаерстар улыбнулся и коснулся пальцами шлема — мол, сигнал принял, а через клик — умчался вперед.  
Да, не так быстро и круто, как Айронвейв, последний оставшийся неизменным из «Крутой десятки». Хардфиста достроили, Стритфлай пожертвовал альтформой, остальные — кто убит, кто пропал... Быстро катясь по развалинам, скрывавшим очередную небольшую базу автоботов, передвинутую вперед, почти в Триакс, он не мог остановиться и перестать думать. Этот город был ему совершенно незнаком, он базировался в Хелексе — и все мечтал стать одиннадцатым в этой веселой сплоченой тусовке, много ворн упорно искал к ним подход, хотя все говорили, мол, брось. Фаерстар не обижался на подначки, помогал, чем мог, за право если не гонять рядом, то хоть любоваться — красивыми, блестящими. Перспективными, наглыми, скандальными... и все равно прекрасными — все как один. Десятка одинаковых альтформ, близкого времени сборки, близких типажей. Даже быть их любимым объектом для травли не было столь обидно, пока они не исчезали куда-то, не оставив контактов.  
Фаерстар притормозил, сменил форму и осторожно обошел разбитый участок дороги — провал уходил в какие-то шлаковы подвалы, там работали, слышались голоса. Стритфлай пролетел бы тут раньше, перепрыгнув, и долго бы его дразнил.   
«Со мной все в порядке. Я в порядке, я вернулась», - написал ему Стритфлай в командном коде, их личном коде начальника-подчиненного.   
Командир группы, снова покатившись вперед — уже медленнее, не желая лишиться по невнимательности колеса или разодрать борт — долго пытался вспомнить, что в этом странного.  
Разумеется, в том старом дурацком флешмобе, приползшем с окраин, именно Фаерстара друзья дразнили фемкой, рисуя на него карикатуры — как по нему, забавные и необидные. А почему над фем следовало смеяться — он никогда не задумывался, и не задумывались они. Смешно же. Модно. Какая разница.  
Мода прошла через пару циклов, оставив по себе немного оборотов, пару дурацких шуток да сто миллионов забытых, никому не нужных больше картинок с феминизацией всех подряд. Возможно, кто-то знал больше — но не Фаерстар, давно забывший об этой дразнилке, одной в ряду сотен. Кем его только не дразнили... А теперь Стритфлай о себе так странно пишет. Может, зацепило тем вирусом? Повесив напоминалку — скинуть все-таки чистящий пак, Фаерстар снова об этом забыл, погружаясь в новые приказы от Проула и Спрингера, почему-то на этот раз несогласованные.

_«Запись в дневнике номер 4.572_  
Мне нужно это записать. Слово за словом. Когда я вижу зеленые буквы на черном фоне, мне становится легче. Будто оно больше не про меня, как будто...  
В госпитале тоскливо. Миража выписали давным-давно, он попрощался и ушел, но я ему отвратительна. Я знаю точно.  
Потому что я промахнулась. Промазала. Не смогла остановить войну!  
Мираж думает, что дело в системе прицеливания, или что я струсила. Но это все вранье. Глупости. Посмотри на себя. Стритфлай, посмотри себе в Искру — да тебя же скрутило!  
Я держала его на прицеле тридцатую брийма. Три сотни кликов, и каждый клик я помню этот взгляд прямо в Искру, спокойный такой, будто он знает, что я там. Что я промажу.   
Первые три выстрела ушли за плечо, еще два выжгли кого-то случайного, я не знаю, кого. Он десептикон. Неважно. Главную цель мы упустили, и прятались в развалинах — ох какая была погоня...   
Пиши, Стритфлай, смотри на правду-Искру.  
Мираж отказался тебя бросать. Сказал, что я идиотка (ну он сказал «идиот», неважно), что мои технологии уникальны. И еще какую-то ржу. Он вытащил меня, только чтобы десептиконы не добрались до..  
Чтобы я не попала в руки...  
Ох шлак. Больно-то как об этом думать. Я не могу уже, просто не могу! У меня Искра сжимается при каждом воспоминании, взгляд будто отпечатан на оптике! Я просто...  
Шлак, это надо заканчивать, я автобот, автобот, автоботы не подтекают от какого-то шаркова взгляда!   
Мне надо держаться. Скоро приедет Фаерстар, мы снова будем сражаться вместе. Я скучаю по команде...  
Кому ты врешь,Стритфлай.   
Хватит думать об этом. Отвлекись!  
… 

_Сегодня я выписываюсь из госпиталя и возвращаюсь к команде. Жду не дождусь снова их всех увидеть. Фаерстар, может, наконец вспомнил о полирольке. С Миражом хорошо работать, но с ними — лучше. Скорее бы.  
_

***

Фаерстар очень осторожно общался с вернувшимся Стритфлаем. Провал операции сказывался - да, но весь он был какой-то слишком странный, нервный, болезненно-дерганный, необычно-взвинченный, и командир попросту боялся усугубить и без того сложные отношения в их маленькой группе.  
Айронвейв скадалит, Хардфист мрачен... А боевая группа с искровым оружием - как бы больно не было Фаерстару так думать про живого, разумного, настоящего Стритфлая, но для высшего руководства автоботов он был лишь функцией от способностей - не могла сидеть без дела. Теперь их перебросили на самый фронт - к Хелексу, и он еще не знал, кто будет командовать..  
...а когда узнал, все проклял, но было поздно. Они все вчетвером стояли на крохотном плацу, в прошлом - парковка для большегрузов и стартовая площадка, обожженная до стекла. Они все вчетвером отражались в этом стекле, лишенные былой аэродинамики и стремительных обводов - громоздкий Хардфист, округлый Фаерстар, какой-то обглоданный Стритфлай, Айронвейв со своим ракетным обвесом - тоже тяжелый, тоже далек от воплощения скорости...  
Прямо перед ними в том же поле отражался Блерр. Многократный чемпион - шлак бы с тем... О войне в нем напоминали только бластеры на бедрах. Фаерстар физически ощущал зависть и злость в своих подчиненных, осколках гоночной команды. Даже Айронвейва не миновало.  
\- Операция короткая, - бросил Кап, стоявший в стороне, - сюда скоро ударят, держим оборону, - он смерил Стритфлая задумчивым взглядом, - стараемся истреблять живую силу высокого ранга, инсектиконов не трогаем, другие зачистят.  
\- На искровом я, - Блерр думал о чем-то, и только бросил в этот клик короткий оценивающий взгляд, снова вернувшись к внутреннему экрану через клик,- ничего, отобьемся.  
\- Я полагал, что Стритфлай останется в нашей группе, - Фаерстар изо всех сил пытался не беситься. - мы эффективнее целой командой. Операция с Миражом это показала!  
\- Приказ Импактора, - Блерр хмыкнул, - не бойся, не поломаю.

Под конец этого долгого нервного цикла, полного попыток разрулить ситуацию, злобно топорщившийся Стритфлай решительно отослал Айронвейва и Хардфиста за выпивкой, пожелав им остаться в баре.  
Фаерстар остался - он снова и снова проверял варианты, но не мог найти лазейку. Блерр не остался, ушел к врекерам. Он оскорбительно-явно не сомневался, что завтрашним циклом уедет отсюда с искровым оружием, и даже не спорил - приказ, и подавитесь нежеланием отдавать боевого товарища.  
\- Отвлекись, - Стритфлай обнял его со спины, - я поеду, шлак с ним.  
\- Ты только недавно выписан с ремонта, -- Фаерстар безнадежно откинулся, чувствуя прикосновения гораздо сильнее, чем показывал. И ценил - нет слов, как ценил.   
\- Выписана, - голос Стритфлай стал выше, мягче.  
\- Вирус?..  
\- Ты же проверял. Ничего нет, - а теперь этот смех, выше, чище, чем раньше, - мне просто нравится думать о себе как о фем. После ремонта надо было что-то сменить. Хорошая была идея у вируса. Помогло.  
Он - она, теперь она, и завороженный Фаерстар правил шаблоны обращения - так шептала, и так прижималась, что на языке корпусов это не могло читаться двояко.  
\- Ты такой благородный дурак, что даже бесишь, - Стритфлай скользнула вперед, к нему на колени, прижалась, приподнимая броню, и шансов отказаться у ее командира уже не осталось.

_Мне надоело нумеровать записи. Бой номерам! Всему бой!_  
Всеискры ради, меня все так бесит! Блерр лапает за ствол как идиот, и Фаерстару очень повезло, что я здесь, а он там! Пристрелю сволочь. Коннект, ага - сначала не сработал джампер, а потом - ух, я думала, никогда не ребутнусь! Он просто задолбал, тормоз нерешительный!  
Нет бы зажать и попользовать, я б орала как ненормальная, не-ет - будет лапаться, лизаться, спрашивать, удобно ли мне! Неудобно!  
Идиот. Я от неудовлетворенности скоро кого-нибудь сама завалю!  
Ну почему тут нет никого нормального, жесткого, чтобы ухх! Прижал, зажал! Чтоб сам понял! Ну не конам же порты подставлять... Шлак, уныло-то как, раньше я всех валяла, кого хотела, а сейчас как представлю, что как схватят, как пальцы под броню, и рвануть - ааа, прям сливаю.  
Шлак, хватало ж раньше обычного и-фейса, чего вдруг... Может, Фаерстару объяснить? Эхх, не то будет. Да он сам ветошь полирольная, ничего не жду.  
Если Блерр предложит подключаться к его энергосистеме - пристрелю, сразу же! Как меня все бесит, как бесит, не могу, ненавижу, все ненавижу!  
Особенно себя.  
"Режим записи - приватная" 

***

Район активных боев даже после прекращения стрельбы оставался жутким - светомаскировка лишала его любых проблесков в темный полуцикл, кроме неявных слабых бликов от химического пламени, не гаснущих по целому ворну, а в светлый все лучилось, переливалось от радиоактивных следов, мерцали разбитые стекла - повсюду, везде лежали эти блестки, запекшиеся, замершие в поляризации, как мертвая оптика дезактива.  
И серый бетон - масса серого, и рыжего, и черного. Арматура, а из-под плит порой кто-то торчал. Блерр не задерживался рядом, стремительно пролетая дальше. Он торопился, и двигался даже быстрее обычного, с неимоверной грацией чемпиона преодолевая этот сложный трек.  
Стритфлай на его крыше лежала в едва включенном состоянии, отслеживая дорогу и бессмысленно впитывая картинки из пейзажа: гребенка руин на яркой рассветной зелени, половинка десептикона в пыли, россыпь крупнокалиберных гильз, изуродованный датапад библиотечного формата...  
Блерр, конечно, не озвучил мишень, но тут и сомнений быть не могло. Снова охота на самого злого шарктикона. Может быть, Шоквейв, или Саундвейв, или кто-то из триплексов, возможно, элитные бойцы, Сиксшот или Блэкшэдоу, а может - и на этой мысли поджимались пластины - может быть в ее прицел снова попадет Мегатрон.  
Мысли путались, снова и снова замыкаясь на глобальную фигуру, и больше - на образ его правой руки, где так маняще чернела пушка-конкурент.  
Стритфлай почти ни о чем не думала, кроме этой правой руки, и этой пушки, пока стремительный бег по руинам не оборвался.  
\- Вышли в зону, - Блерр стряхнул ее с крыши, - разомнись, пристреляйся. Полцикла до атаки.  
Стритфлай кивнула, осмотрелась привычным взглядом, прошлась. Ее первая вспышка зависти на том плацу теперь казалась далекой, ненастоящей. Блерр всегда был круче - намного, намного круче, ему не было равных на треке, но сейчас вокруг не гонки, а дом, где когда-то жили меха, а теперь только ржавые дожди сносят по перекрытиям пепел. Теперь Стритфлай больше никогда не оправдает имя, теперь они оба - другие, и чего, спрашивается, страдать?  
Нервное напряжение проходило по мере ее готовности - настоящей, внутренней, выраженной в процентах заряда и миллионных долях градуса калибровки. Круг за кругом, рассчитывая схему возможной атаки, одну, вторую...  
\- Кого ждем? - ее системы пели готовностью, и злобное грызущее неудовлетворение больше не сбивало прицел, а требовало чужого энергона, потушенных Искр, дезактива! Блерр хорошо на нее действовал.  
\- Увидим.  
\- Хочу поджарит десептохлам, - Стритфлай с ненавистью улыбнулась - и поймала отражение этой улыбки в кокпите Блерра. Зрелище ей понравилось. 

_Запись непубличная, но важная.  
Мы вышли на цель, и я хочу стрелять так, что порты ноют. Вот бы убить Старскрима! Ненавижу эту крылатую дрянь.  
Я не хочу возвращаться к Фаерстару, он слабак. Попроситься к врекерам? Или...  
Я не хочу писать в даже под замок все мои мысли,да и наболт - дурацкая идея, опасная, глупая и бессмысленная. Лучше я потереблю провода на другую тему. Шлак, еще и медики напортачили - скрутка так и не работает, а идти к полевым...  
Нет, им не до меня. Скоро атака, все заняты подготовкой. Я думаю, ударят в срок. Я думаю, о коннекте пока можно не мечтать, а что хочется до искр - побочка от смены альтмода. Ладно, антивирус Фаерстара показал, что я чиста от всякое дряни, верно? Значит, беспокоиться не о чем, я просто такая.  
Я просто всегда любила жесткий коннект, а теперь еще нашла в себе фем.  
А еще меня возбуждают мысли, о которых лучше никому не говорить.  
Они не помешают мне убивать, даже если придется убить Мегатрона.  
Хочу видеть его в прицеле. До шлака хочу.  
"Режим записи - приватная"_  
***  
Жуткая темнота кругом очень мешала думать. Темнота, и этот странный звук… Стритфлай попыталась шевельнуться, не сразу осознав, что она в альтформе.  
Заклинило. Намертво. Она попыталась активировать хоть что-то, и добилась только системного лога перед отключкой, постепенно вспоминая, что же было.   
_Сначала - метки на сканерах. Метки они ждали._  
Еще раз шевельнувшись, Стритфлай поняла, что корпус, лежащий на ней, принадлежит Блерру. Искра регистрировалась, но сам он в оффлайне.  
 _Она не успела сделать ни одного выстрела. Вместо обычного нападения, ожидаемого нападения сверху посыпались бомбы, и каждая бомба определенно несла живую Искру. Автоботы растерялись - на те считанные клики, которых хватило до первых взрывов._  
Кто это был? Почему они падали, как бомбы?  
Стритфлай ошарашенно встряхнулась, и, кажется, получила контроль над ти-ког. Системы отказывались трансформироваться - но на этот раз от внешнего заклина, а не от блокировки систем. Это было уже не так страшно. Точнее, чуть-чуть менее страшно, потому что филетовые метки на ее поврежденном, потемневшем, разбитом справа внутреннем экране начали проявляться одна за другой. Какие-то из них несли странную черную метку-глиф, какие-то - нет. Шлаков Блерр не давал ей двинуться.  
Стритфлай молча выругала себя. Блерр ее закрыл. Искровая бомба грохнула рядом с ними. Но беспомощность пугала, и Стритфлай попыталась вернуться к анализу событий. Значит, Мегатрон, так и не нашедший ни одной Искровой винтовки, сделал свой ход. Искровые бомбы.  
Это было… отвратительно. Сейчас Стритфлай могла испытывать только ледяной ужас, думая о лидере десептиконов. И она в альтмоде, не может даже убежать… Больно, холодно… она всхлипнула, дернулась в сторону, близкая к истерике.  
“Тихо”, - даже голос по связи обжигал перегруженные аудиосенсоры. Блерр очнулся.  
“Слезь с меня!”  
“Подожди. Тут рядом коны”  
“Это самоубийцы. Видишь глифы?” - Стритфлай подергалась. Эти искры с черными глифами гасли одна за другой. Кажется, десептиконы их добивали. Нормальные десептиконы, без меток. Кажется, Блерр тоже врубился.  
“Тебе надо выбираться. Я попытаюсь их отвлечь”.  
“Шлак несешь. У меня тихоходный робомод”.  
Они замолчали - надолго. Десептиконы шастали вокруг, но не приближались, и это давало немного времени. Как только они будут поблизости. они засекут Искры. Отдавать им в руки Искровую винтовку нельзя - это понимали оба. Сейчас Стритфлай меньше всего хотела попасться Шоквейву на разбор.  
“Попытаемся прорваться”  
“Уничтожь меня”  
Фразы прозвуччали одновременно.  
“Прорываемся”, - Блерр на этот раз шевельнулся, достаточно, чтобы схватить приклад здоровой, не разломанной рукой, - “у тебя хватит заряда?”  
“Идиотизм! Меня захватят!” - Стритфлай дернулась под его рукой, но не смогла вырваться в неподвижной альтформе, только зло продула забитые пылью фильтры.  
“Ты нужен автоботам”, - оптимистично заметил Блерр, - “к тому же врекеры на подходе, не ной!”  
Стритфлай не успела его поправить - мир вокруг перевернулся, опрокинулся снова, и через два клика - и десять болезненных ударов об камни - они выбрались из груды камнешь. Шлак, нет, Блерр не мог толком бежать, но даже хромал он на приличной скорости, направляясь туда, где были всего две десептиконские метки.  
Его оптика была повреждена не хуже, чем у Стритфлай. Правду они поняли, лишь вынырнув прямо перед этими десептиконами.  
Мегатрону и Старскриму.

_Запись номер а я не помню._  
Шлааковы шестерни, я не верю, как мы выбрались! Я думала, нас там и размажут! А Блерр так - уххх, ничего себе, и в сторону рванул, и сложился в альтмод, я не знаю, как, и рванул, а потом Метротитан ударил, и была мешанина, и мы как-то выбрались!  
Всеискры ради, я лежу в медблоке и уже устала себя ощупывать со всех сторон. Снаружи вроде уже не грохочет. Нас выдернули и сразу к медикам, ну Блерр обратно развернуться не мог, нас встретил Прайм, похвалил его - меня нет, меня не за что.  
Шлак, мы просто не успели выстрелить. Если бы я там целилась, нас бы размазали. Или меня бы захватили!  
Я не хочу быть захваченной, ржа. Не так, по крайней мере.  
Осторожнее, Стритфай. Лучше бы тебе не думать об этих креплениях. О том, что Блерр мог бы успеть выстрелить, а не сбегать. Кто достоин твоей мощи, да? Ха. Ха.  
Две строки выделены и удалены  
Или меня бы захватили. Но нет, Блерр крут как все кубки всех гонок мира! В ржу, хочу сражаться с врекерами! 

***

Больше всего на свете Фаерстар ненавидел две вещи: допросы, и когда допрашивали его команду. Ладно, на этот раз все продлилось недолго - Стритфлай снова дала себя просканировать, снова уверенно сказала, что ощущает себя фем уже ворн десять, и что имела в последней записи в виду совсем не предательство, а перевод в другой отряд. То есть предательство, но не автоботов.  
И даже виновато покосилась на Фаерстара, что, по его мнению, многое искупало.  
\- Мы не будем ослаблять вашу команду, - Прайм на последнем этапе допроса выглядел самым разумным и приятным существом, не то что подозрительный Проул, и двое бойцов вздохнули с облегчением. Ну, Стритфлай еще и с разочарованием, - нет смысла делать одну команду мощнее всех.  
\- Но мы могли бы…  
\- Стритфлай, вы и ваша команда должны выполнять приказы. Я знаю ваш потенциал, - Оптимус выглядел невероятно уставшим и каким-то подозрительно потертым, как будто не добирался даже до полировки с полворна. Пристегнутое на его шлем кольцо доступа в омниглобу сияло и переливалось, но доступ к информационной оболочке, всем данным фронта явно выматывал его до бесчувствия, и Фаерстар ощутил приступ вины - за то, что они отвлекли лидера от дел. От победы.  
\- Конечно, - Стритфлай увяла, - я буду сражаться в моей команде. Разумеется.  
Оптимус кивнул, заканчивая прием, и они вышли, подавленные, пусть и по разным причинам.

\- Я не думал, что мы настолько плохи для тебя, - Фаерстар сжал кулак, потом расслабил, - прости. Это было… внезапно.  
Стритфлай молчала, и шла рядом, чуть-чуть поотстав.  
\- Нет. Вы не плохи, - она тряхнула шлемом, - я просто думала… не люблю, когда меня хватают разные руки. Если меня не будут перебрасывать от тебя никуда, все ок.  
Фаерстару казалось, что она врет. Он старался смотреть вперед, старался собраться, быть настоящим лидером, чтобы привести их команду - к чему-нибудь. Если не к победе, то хотя бы к не-поражению.

_Запись номер 4.589_  
Оптимус вмешался, я думаю. Теперь мы работаем вместе, все время. Из меня стреляет только Фаерстар. Это неплохо. Иногда - Айронвейв - это похуже. Хардфиста я пообещала пристрелить, если он меня еще раз тронет. Обиделся. Налить.  
Мне все надоело. Я поджарила уже пару десятков Искр, но мне мало.  
Я хочу убивать. Я не хочу ни о чем думать. Я хочу коннекта.  
Я хочу, чтобы этот шлак внутри унялся. Не хочу думать. Хочу только стрелять. И стрелять. И стрелять.  
…  
запись удалена  
***  
Кибертрона под ногами больше не было. Два цикла назад флоты столкнулись на безымянной планете с номером, который Стритфлай не хотела запоминать.  
Небольшой отряд зажали со всех сторон. Десептиконы отжимали у них метр за метром, клик за кликом, и Стритфлай, подключенная к внешнему питанию, безмысленно стреляла вперед. Хардфиста убило полуциклом раньше. Айронвейв держался, хотя у него не осталось половины корпуса,но уже сто первый раз предлагал соорудить из него К-Ранг и уходить.  
Он бредил. Уходить было некуда.  
Десептиконов было уже видно - шлак, да они же совсем близко! Они давно ограничивались дальним боем. Стритфлай дала последний выстрел по далекому силуэту и трансформировалась в робомод. Фаерстар больше не был ей базой - в нем почти кончился энергон, оставался только внутренний, в контуре Искры, да немного на ходьбу.  
\- Бери Айронвейва, убирайтесь, - она скомандовала тихо и глухо, - вперед, - силуэты приближались. Она узнала этот обвод плеч, - у меня хватит энергии на один выстрел. Уходите. Я прикрою.  
Фаерстар мог бы спорить - но слишком хорошо знал ее, чтобы понимать - нет смысла. Нет времени.  
Больше ничего нет.   
\- Стреляй в Искру, - попросил он тихо, поднимая Айронвейва - и уходя в развалины.  
Возможно, им удасться скрыться… Стритфлай не думала об этом. Она тихо рассмеялась, перемахнув через подоконник, и шагая вперед, навстречу десептиконам. Все было уже неважно.  
В бою Мегатрон потерял дуло на левой руке - и она шла вперед, мечтая об этих защелках, об этом меха, и ни о чем больше.  
Стать его частью. Стать его пушкой. Стать… его.

Мегатрон поднял руку, протягивая вперед - и наступила тьма.

…  
Мегатрон переступил через обезыскренный корпус ненормального автобота, кинувшегося на него из руин, и осмотрелся.  
\- Зачистить все.  
\- Шлак, это была Искровая винтовка, - Старскрим мельком глянул на серый корпус.  
\- Старая модель. Займись новой.  
Они ушли, оставляя в пыли глубокие следы, и много, очень много дезактива.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Странной гостье, Эль Дюэнд -с их чтениями фикбука мне по скайпу ночью, и Сильшхарту, давшему ссылку на изначальный пример дивного романса, Амаль за поддержку, Штриге за бетинг.


End file.
